Visiting Wiz
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Kazuma decides to pay a visit to Wiz while Aqua, Darkness and Megumin are away. When he tests one of the new products of the store, things start to get spicy between the lich and the adventurer.


I don't own Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo! It belongs to Akatsuki Natsume, I just do this for fun.

 _xxxxx_

Axel.

The city where everyone who dreams of being an adventurer begins their carrier. This beginner's town is relatively peaceful due to the fact that it is far away from the castle of the demon king or of places dominated by him and his army, thus not attracting his attention.

After the defeat of Verdia, Vanir, Hans, Sylvia, Walboch and Ragcraft by a certain group of whacky adventurers, Axel became a city that puts fear in the demon King's army, a primal fear and terror almost as great as the one caused by the Axis cult.

The weather today was pretty nice, very sunny with a clean blue sky. Through those streets full of life, a young man walked quietly, his brown hair swaying slightly in the breeze that passed through the city and his vibrant green eyes were gazing everywhere.

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a certain shop and hurried toward it. Opening the door and listening to the bell ring, Satou Kazuma entered this specifc store.

''Ara Kazuma-san! Welcome! "A woman who appeared to be in her twenties exclaimed. She had long brown hair that was slitghtly curly at the end and eyes of the same color. Her soft and curvaceous body, white skin and gentle personality made her be a real beauty.

''Hey Wiz, how is everything?'', Kazuma asked raising a hand in compliment. The lich smiled.

''Everything is going very well! The products you create are always the best-selling items in this store, so I have to thank you Kazuma-san!", She bowed slightly, making the young adventurer feel a bit embarrassed.

"No need to thank me Wiz, we're business partners after all, I make the products and you and Vanir share the money with me, it's an equivalent exchange," Kazuma said nonchalantly. At his words, Wiz smiled gently.

''Yes!'', Was her cheerful response. Looking around the shop, he asked:

''Speaking of Vanir, where is he?''

Wiz touched her lips with her index finger, as if pondering.

''Vanir-san was solving a certin problem, it looks like one of the items a customer bought was malfunctioning and he is now stuck on the roof of his house.''

 _''Another case of the horrible products that Wiz decided to sell huh? Somehow I feel bad for Vanir, always being the one who has to solve such problems ...''_ , Kazuma thought with pity.

"Anyway Kazuma-san, where are Aqua-san, Darkness-san and Megumin-san?" Wiz asked with a touch of curiosity in her voice.

''Oh, those three? Aqua is trying to recruit new followers for the cult of Axis, Darkness went to visit her father to discuss some things related to nobility stuff and Megumin returned to the village of the crimson demons, since I had nothing better to do I decided to stop by here to pay you a visit and see what new products you and Vanir got.''

''I see, so feel free to take a look!''

Nodding, Kazuma approached the shelves with the magical items. There were some interesting items such as an invisibility bracelet, a mirror that was able to create a copy of the person that used it, and even a cloth that extended to absurd sizes and was impenetrable, so it could be used for captures of targets. Kazuma had to admit that the products were interesting but...

 _''Surely they all have some kind of defect ...''_

Analyzing all the items on the shelf, one in particular caught his eye. It was a small bottle that contained a blue liquid inside, there was no description of the product, all that was written was 'boost'. With his curiosity now reaching absurd levels, Kazuma grabbed the bottle and walked toward the lich lady.

''Hey Wiz, could you tell me what this potion is for?''

''Ah! This is a product that we received a few days ago, it was Vanir-san who bought it, apparently it's a potion that increases your physical strength, speed and even your senses.'' She explained to the boy.

 _''A potion that enhances the user's abilities? Then it would be like Aqua's blessing ... Damn, this is incredible! With this potion I might as well be capable to fight against stronger opponents if I'm in trouble when the useless goddess can't help me!''_

''Can I test this potion Wiz? I'll definitely buy it.''

''Of course Kazuma - san! Feel free to try it!", Wiz said cheerfully.

Opening the bottle, Kazuma brought it to his mouth and drank it. Almost instantaneously, the young adventurer felt the effects of the potion. He could hear conversations from across the street as if he were right next to the people that were talking, his muscles contracted and then relaxed, seeing four boxes stacked in the corner of the shop, he walked up to them and, to his euphoria, he lifted them with only one hand. Returning to the counter, Kazuma put the bottle above the wooden surface.

''I'll certainly take it, actually if you have more please give it to me.''

''Leave it to me! If I'm not mistaken, Vanir-san brought two more besides the one you drank. I'll bring them here and wrap them for you immediately!'' The brown haired woman then ran to the back of the store to get a box to put the potions in. Kazuma simply stood in front of the counter, waiting for her. Suddenly, a tingling sensation attacked his body.

 _''Huh? What is it? It's as if my whole body is on fire!''_ , The adventurer's breath grew heavier and his vision blurred for a few seconds, the heat he felt was almost unbearable."

"Here's it Kazuma-san, wrapped up and ready to be taken!" Wiz's voice reached his ears as she returned to the front of the store. Hearing her melodious voice, Kazuma's body grew even more hoter, if that was possible.

When Wiz returned to the balcony and saw the young adventurer sweating and breathing heavily, the smile on her face gave way to a worried expression.

''Kazuma-san? Are you okay?", She asked reluctantly as she approached the boy.

Seeing the voluptuous figure of the older woman, something inside Kazuma exploded. Moving at a superhuman speed, he grabbed the two arms of the Lich and pushed her against the counter, then he planted his lips on hers, action that made Wiz's eyes widen.

With an unexpected aggression, Kazuma stuck his tongue into the mouth of a still shocked Wiz. His tongue collided with hers, dominating the former demon king's commander's tongue and wrapping it around hers. He then sucked on Wiz's tongue and bit her lower lip, making her gasp. This lasted for about 30 seconds, until the young man broke the kiss and separated from her.

''K-Kazuma-san?!", Wiz asked, still in shock at the adventurer's actions.

The teenager did not respond to her, he was still breathing heavily. When Wiz went to try to say something else, he silenced her with another kiss, which this time was even more overwhelming and sensual than the first and left her breathless.

Kazuma slowly caressed the breasts of the Lich, who was still stunned by all the things that was happening to her. What he gained in returnn was a small groan of pleasure.

 _''Kazuma-san may be a pervert but he would not act this way with any girl. That potion! It must have some kind of strange effect! If this is it, I need to stop this right now!''_ With her decision made, Wiz tried to push Kazuma away from her, only to find out that she was unable to accomplish such a thing.

 _''What? I can't push him? W-Why m-my body is starting to get warmer?...!''_

The potion that Kazuma drank was something that Vanir arranged for Kazuma specifically, the potion not only increased physical abilities but also made person lose control over his/her lust. The demon's intentions were to actually give it as a gift to the young man so that he could finally cross the line with the crusader, the maniac of the explosions and the useless goddess. The potion not only affects the one who drank it but also has an effect on anyone who has direct contact with some body fluid from the one who drank it, as Wiz not only was practically being hugged by the boy but was also kissed by him, the effects of the potion began to work on her as well. As she felt one of the boy's hands go into her long dress, touch her creamy legs and reach her most precious area, where he began to caress rosy lips and the mage's incredibly sensitive clitoris made Wiz bite his lips.

"I-That feels so good!" The brown-haired woman's mind was already beginning to blur from the pleasure she was feeling.

Kazuma then inserted two fingers inside the woman, feeling her tight walls arounf his finger, this made her let out a trembling sigh.

 _''So that's how it feels to touch a woman ...''_ , Kazuma, who even being aware of his actions was unable to stop even if he wanted to, thought marveled, _''Wiz has such a soft body ... I don't want to only feel her body, I also want to see it.''_

With the hand that had been caressing one of Wiz's large breasts, Kazuma opened the Lich's clothes and dropped it on the floor, exposing her body covered only by a pair of white panties and a bra, Kazuma was able to see how wet Wiz was and her hardened nipples could be seen through the thin fabric of her bra.

Licking his lips in anticipation, the leader of Axel's craziest party removed the pieces of clothing, leaving Wiz in the natural outfit she wore when she came into the world. Massaging the ice mage's large melons, Kazuma lifted his mouth to the two pink nipples and covered them with it.

Wiz stifled a cry of pleasure as she felt the boy lick, bite, and suck on her sensitive nubs. The woman rubbed her legs as she felt her vaginal fluids flow through them.

Kazuma, who had one of his legs touching Wiz's white ones, felt the liquid and instantly stopped sucking on her breasts, receiving a groan of indignation from the shop owner. He quickly laid her down on the counter and lifted Wiz's sexy legs, placing them on his shoulders.

 _''So a pussy is like that, huh? It's so rosy and looks so appetizing ... not to mention that it exhales such a strong but sweet smell... it makes my mouth water.''_

Not being able to resist the temptation, Kazuma began to devour Wiz's pink vagina, licking it's soft lips and vaginal walls, and then licking her clit with strong lich.

Wiz, who was moaning uncontrollably, began to feel something big coming.

"I-I'm cumming, Kazuma-san, I'm cumming!" She screamed as a wave of love juices squirted on Kazuma's whole face, the boy just drank everything that he could, savoring the Lich's natural flavor.

Placing her legs on the counter and getting up, he wiped his face and looked at Wiz, who was breathing heavily, her large breasts rising and falling as sweat trickled down her white skin that was now reddened by the sexual stimuli she received Of the adventurer. Kazuma felt his erection tighten to the point that he was becoming sore.

 _''I can't hold myself back anymore, I need to be inside her!''_

Opening his pants and dropping them to the floor, the teenager let his 10-inch erection exposed. Aligning it with the young woman's pussy, Kazuma rubbed his cock, soaking it with the older woman's fluids, then, he slowly inserted his impressive member inside her.

Wiz's eyes widened as she felt Kazuma's penis invade her and fill her completely, the head of his rod touching the entrance of her womb.

She was not a virgin, losing her virginity to one of her former companions of her time as an adventurer and having some relations with other men after that, but none of them had ever been able to reach her deepest part.

As he settled his dick inside her, Kazuma began to move, giving strong thrusts that left the Lich out of breath. In an unconscious act, she interlaced her legs around the young man's waist, bringing him closer to her.

''Wow Wiz, your cunt is so hot and tight!" He grunted.

"Y...you too...Kazu...ma-san...your dick is driving me crazy!", She screamed with lust.

Clutching her soft, round ass, Kazuma lifted Wiz, causing her to fall on his cock, action that made her womb be penetrated by the teen's member.

"Hiiiiii!" She exclaimed as she felt the bulbous head enter her sacred place. Kazuma continued his onslaught and Wiz, who had her tongue out and her eyes rolling behind her head, screamed with pleasure.

And so, the next few minutes followed like this, Kazuma fucking her hard while Wiz uttered incoherent words. After a certain period of time, both felt that they were approaching their climax.

"I'm almost there!" Kazuma warned.

''Me too!''

They clashed their lips in a sloppy kiss as they reached their second orgasm today. Feeling the rush of the orgasm dying, Kazuma sighed and sat on the counter.

Wiz, who was breathing hard at his side, looked at him. Realizing that his cock was still hard and that Wiz was as aroused as he was, Kazuma hugged her, kissing her one more time. It was not long before the moans began to resound through the small shop, the second round had begun...

 **2 hours later...**

''I'm cumming! '' Two voices shouted. Two bodies, one belonging to a male and the other one to a female, fell to the ground, clearly exhausted. Feeling the lust inside him completely fade, Kazuma smiled with relief.

"It seems that the effect is finally over Wiz!" Kazuma exclaimed, "And, well... I'm sorry for forcing you to have sex with me.", He muttered, clearly ashamed of himself and his actions.

Wiz, who was sitting naked beside him, smiled gently.

"I don't blame you for that, Kazuma-san, it was the fault of that potion...It looks like I'll have to have a serious talk with Vanir-san when he comes back." Wiz said, her voice containing a scary tone that made Kazuma shiver and swallow hard, '' Besides, I kind of...'', The last part was too low for Kazuma to hear.

''What?''

"I kind of liked having sex with you." Wiz said shyly while her cheeks reddened, it was something embarassing to say but her words were true, it had been a long time since she had felt so much pleasure. "If you want to we could, well, repeat what we done here some other time?''

Kazuma's eyes widened with wonder and his heart began to beat faster.

''O-Of course, I would love to! Especially if it's with you Wiz!'', His words made her blush even more.

"T-That's good to hear!" They both smiled at each other, a quiet, friendly mood swallowing them, it was at that moment that the door of the small shop opened.

''Kazuma! Some people told me that you were here! Why are you coming to visit this Linch instead of helping me, the beautiful goddess Aqua, recruit more members to the axis cul-?! "The eyes of a certain blue-haired goddess widened as she saw the scene in front of her.

Kazuma stared at the entrance of the shop, horrified at seeing Aqua standing there, a stunned look marking her cute face.

''...''

''...''

''...''

None of them pronounced even a word.

Clearing her throat, Aqua was the first to speak.

''Megumin will not be happy when I tell her about this.''/p

''A-Aqua, please don't!''

"You'd better get ready to be killed and revived a few times PervNEET." The self-proclaimed goddess (lol) laughed as she ran through the streets, Kazuma, who had been in shock until now, put on his clothes as fast as he could.

"Sorry Wiz, I need to go now, we'll talk later!", Giving a light kiss on the lich's lips, Kazuma ran out of the store and gave chase to the goddess, Wiz just sat there, sweatdropping as she watched the two of them run farther and farther away until they finally disappeared from her sight.

 _xxxxx_

 **AN: There we go! A Kazuma x Wiz one shot! I know that I said that I would write the Kazuma x Sylvia one shot first but after thinking about it for some time, I decided to make the KazuSylvi a three shot story, so because of that, I decided to do Kazuma x Wiz first.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed it and if there is some grammatical error that bugs you, please inform me.**

 **That's it guys, till the next one!**


End file.
